


Tangled Priorities

by Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings (StarlightXNightmare)



Series: Let Me Help Pick Up the Pieces [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Banter, Boredom, But slightly leans towards romance, Fluff, Frustration, Grooming, M/M, Memories, Pining, Stress, Swearing, Teasing, can be taken as romantic or platonic, compliments, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings
Summary: Marvin has problems with his hair. Chase helps him out.





	Tangled Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I can't fucking believe Trickshot broke my writer's block

Chase watched the commercial play with clear disinterest, chin propped up on his hand and elbow against the side of the couch arm. Next to him Marvin was yanking a brush through his unruly mane of hair, cursing lowly as it caught on tangles and rats. In his other hand was a handheld mirror positioned high up, trying to get the correct angle. 

“C’mon, you bitch... Untangle dammit!”

Turns out watching the magician struggling was much more entertaining than the commercials.

“Gotta problem there?” He asked with an amused chuckle, wincing at the particularly hard tug the other made.

Marvin huffed, tossing the mirror onto the gap between them. “This is hopeless. I never should’ve slept straight after a shower when my hair was so bad! I have a performance in a few hours and I’ve been working on this for over twenty minutes! I still have to get dressed, do my makeup, get down there, and set the stage up!”

Chase knew how much appearances meant to him. “Dress to impress” was practically the man’s motto, and dressing well in the showbiz got you places. Normally good places (though he supposed one could get mugged in a fancy outfit).

“Do ya want any help?”

Marvin cast a glance at the other, face unreadable despite being maskless. It was like he took off his mask only to have another one on underneath. It always startled him how inexpressive the other could be. (How did he keep everything inside under lock and key constantly?) Then his lips quirked into a humorless smile and offered him the brush. “If you feel like wasting your time, sure, why not?”

He took it and moved the mirror onto the coffee table, gesturing for the other to turn around. “It won’t be a waste of time; it’s important to you.” He felt the other tense in front of him but pointedly ignored it—mentioning it would only be met with denial.

Turns out the task was easier said than done. Between gentle brushing he hit snags that required him to remove the brush and untangle with clumsy fingers. He’d run his hand through the hair before taking the brush and getting it straightened out further. Sometime while Chase had been brushing Marvin’s hair, the magician leaned back against the other with a deep breath, eyes closed at the ministrations. The rumbling coming from Marvin’s throat and chest calmed him.

Chase had always admired Marvin’s hair. It cascaded down his shoulders to mid shoulder blade length in thick and (normally) soft waves, mainly chocolate brown with large streaks of green and silver that ran from his scalp to the ends. He often kept his hair up in some sort of bun or ponytail but every now and then he’d keep it down.

Eventually it was done. Marvin’s hair was mostly tamed and back to the usual glossy waves.

“There we go!” Chase beamed.

The magician made a noise of confusion, eyes snapping open and fingers dipping through his hair. “How’d you do that?”

Chase flashed him a cocky grin, one similar to all the ones Marvin gave him when he showed him a mind boggling trick. “It’s magic, bro.”

“Ugh, piss off,” he playfully groaned, slumping against the other.

Chase mock gasped, hand over his heart. “And to think I was gonna braid your hair too!”

“What? Why?”

“Cause you look pretty in a braid and you’ve been stressing about this show.” It made sense to Chase at least. Marvin felt more confident when he looked his best, so why not help him look exactly like that? (His multicolored hair in a twisting braid was simply entrancing and beautiful.)

“Oh… would you mind? Unless I offended you too much,” he snarked, bumping his shoulder into Chase’s. His face was dusted a light red.

Chase grinned. “Hair tie, please.” A black tie was peeled off the other’s wrist and shot at him, making him reel back with a surprised yelp. “You prick!” A swat was aimed at Marvin’s arm. Hearing the other’s delighted laughter made his heart flutter, a warm feeling building in his chest.

The action of braiding someone’s hair was familiar. His fingers ran through his silky hair and moved each section of hair over and under one another.

“Where’d you learn how to braid?” Marvin asked. “I don't think your hair has ever been long enough.”

Chase gave a rueful smile. “You forget I have a daughter.” Little Sammy who would always come up to him in the morning with a bright grin and hold out a band, begging him to braid her dirty blonde hair. How long has it been since he had braided her hair? Trey complained about wanting his hair braided like Sammy’s but Stacy would never allow him to grow it out that long. God he missed his kids **.**

The smile faded and he shook his head as if to shake off the bad feelings and dispel the bittersweet memory. “She always wanted her hair in a braid. I’d do this nearly every morning.”

“Oh…”

There was nothing else said throughout the process, Marvin staying oddly quiet and Chase was left reminiscing about the past. Maybe the future would be kinder… probably not with his luck. It was nice to hope though.

He wound the hair tie around the end of the braid a few times and let go. “Done!” He grabbed the mirror and handed it to the other.

Marvin moved his braid to the side and he admired it, lips quirking up into a proud smile. “You’re right. I look amazing with a braid.”

“Wow, what a  _ narcissist _ .”

“I’m allowed to state facts.”

“ _ Christ _ .”

Marvin smiled—a genuine one that's rarely seen. He gently bumped his forehead against Chase’s. “Thanks.”

Chase reciprocated the gesture, making the other giggle. The magician’s laughs were hoarse and soft—if he got too loud then his joy would dissolve into tear inducing coughs. To most they’d sound worrying and annoying, but to Chase they were one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard.

Marvin put a hand over his mouth and stifled his laugh, cheeks a pale shade of red, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“You’re gonna knock em dead, Sparky,” Chase breathed with a soft smile.

Marvin dropped his hand away from his face, his perfect teeth bared as he grinned mischievously. “Don't I always?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm??? Really happy with this??? hell yeahs my peeps


End file.
